Werewolves (Garou)
Werewolves, or Garou, a type of Werebeasts, are beings created long ago by ancient Awoken as war beasts via being instilled with the essence of predatory mammals. Variations Physiology Forms All werewolves are possessed of five different forms they are able to take. They range from a purely human form to that of a full wolf, practically indistinguishable from the normal versions of wolves. Homid The first form, which remains the same for all variants is the Homid form. It is virtually indistinguishable from an ordinary human. The only difference between them is often body temperature, which is slightly higher. Transforming only certain body parts, such as elongating teeth or sprouting claws, are still considered as part of the Homid form. Glabro The Glabro form is very similar to that of a human, with a few minor physical differences. This usually entails altering of the eyes, sprouting of claws and fangs, and contortion of the face. If the individual has progressed far enough into the form, their limbs will begin to be altered as well. Typically, one is considered to have entered the Glabro form if they can still appear human at a distance, but are unmistakably lupine at close examination. Crinos The Crinos form, also known as the War Shape or Battle Form, is similar to an anthropomorphized version of whatever animal the shapeshifter is transforming into. They mostly resemble beasts, but retain opposable thumbs, and those early in this state will still predominantly be able to walk upright. The Crinos form also inflicts Delirum upon mortals, causing the primordial fear of ancient werebeasts to cause their minds to alter and twist their perceptions of the monster before them, putting them into a terrified frenzy. Hispo The Hispo form resembles a monstrous wolf, or a prehistoric direwolf. While not quite as powerful as Crinos, it still retains greater strength than the Lupus form. Lupus The Lupus form is the final form a Garou can take, and once fully complete, is indistinguishable from an ordinary animal except for an unnatural intelligence in its eyes. Early stages of the form may retain odd physical shapes, but are otherwise the same is a full animal. Aging Werewolves have similar lifespans to humans. However, they typically maintain their vitality in their old age far better, and while an old werewolf cannot properly compete with a young one, they still retain strength proportionally far superior to an old human. Diet Garou are capable of consuming the same food as humans, although they do have a preference for meat, and will gain great enjoyment from eating it raw, especially when transformed. Their superior digestive system allows them to consume foods that are also a bit too toxic for most humans without issue. Reproduction and Breeds The werebeasts keep their numbers up only via sexual reproduction, with the legends of them being able to pass on their condition through a bite or scratch being a myth. They are able to mate with a human, a wolf, or another werewolf. Depending on who their mate was, the resulting child will be of a different breed. Homid Homid breeds result when a werewolf mates with a human, or are descended from human kinfolk. The resulting child will appear and act normally, for all intents and purposes, except for the fact that they are more wild and aggressive than most other children their age. At some point during puberty, a moment of anger will trigger a homid to transform into their Crinos form, where they typically vent their rage on whatever is nearby. Metis Lupus Kinfolk Powers and Abilities The powers of werebeasts vary depending on which form they take. Homid Disease Immunity: Werebeasts are immune to most forms of contagion. Regeneration (Metis and Lupus Breeds Only): Metis or Lupus breeds who have transformed into a Homid state possess a weak version of the standard Garou regenerative abilities. Glabro Enhanced Durability: The Glabro form endows werebeasts with toughness surpassing that of mere humans, allowing them to withstand a great deal of physical punishment. They often are able to survive being hit by vehicles, and take stab and gunshot wounds far better than humans can. Enhanced Stamina: The endurance a werebeast in the Glabro form possesses far surpasses that of a human. Enhanced Strength: The Glabro form allows werebeasts to easily overpower humans, and they are able to carry full grown adults without much difficulty. The claws they usually possess further enables them to take down dangerous adversaries. Regeneration: Werebeasts who are transformed in the Glabro state are able to recover from wounds at rates much quicker than humans can. Crinos Super Durability: The Crinos state makes a werebeast tough enough to withstand hails of bullet fire, broken bones, and barrages of slashes without trouble. It takes severe damage to vital organs to be able to kill one in this state. Super Stamina: The endurance of the Crinos form allows users to exert themselves for several hours before tiring. Super Strength: The Crinos form gives werebeasts the strength to effortlessly rend flesh and bone, crack stone, and bend metal. Flipping or even throwing motor vehicles remains easily within the realms of possibility for them. Super Speed: Being in a form suited equally to standing on hind legs or on all fours, the Crinos shape allows for movement at speeds far beyond that any human can reach. Regeneration: The Crinos form leads to healing wounds that at most takes minutes, and if a werewolf focuses hard enough, seconds. Hispo Super Durability: Werewolves in Hispo form are gifted with toughness roughly equal to the resilience of the Crinos form. Super Stamina: The Hispo form possesses stamina on par with the enduring Crinos form. Super Strength: The Hispo form possesses strength beyond that of a normal wolf, allowing them to bite off limbs. However, it is not as strong as the Crinos form. Super Speed: The Hispo form is able to lope along at speeds of a powerfully athletic wolf. Regeneration: Hispo form allows for quick healing, similar to that of Crinos. Lupus Super Durability: Strengthened by primordial toughness, the Lupus form grants a feral resistance to pain not found in human form. Super Stamina: One in the Lupus form is possessed of lupine levels of endurance. Super Strength: Filled with the vigor of a lupine predator, the Lupus form enhances one's human strength to that of a wolf. Super Speed: Being in the form of a supernatural beast allows for those in the Lupus state to move at the frightful speeds of a predatory wolf. Regeneration(Homid and Metis Breeds Only): The regenerative abilities of a Homid or Metis Breed transformed into their Lupus state allow thems to recover from most wounds rapidly. Weaknesses Despite their immense power, Garou are still mortal, and thus possessed of mortal vulnerabilities. Asphyxiation: Even with their regenerative abilities, werewolves still need to breathe. Thusly, they can be choked or drowned to the point of death. Decapitation: Removing their heads will result in instantaneous death for a werewolf, no matter their form. Excessive Damage: Even with their regenerative abilities, werewolves can be killed by mundane weapons if they suffer enough damage so that their healing factors are overloaded. Though more damage is required for each progressive form, it is still possible to destroy even a fully transformed werewolves in their Lupus state with enough mundane weapons. Fire: Fire is capable of killing Garou, especially in more human forms. Gold: The mere sight and proximity of silver causes instinctive unease within Garou, due to the fact that injuries caused by it are incredibly slow to heal and cause extreme amounts of pain. Silver weaponry is capable of killing werewolves with far less damage than mundane weapons.Category:Races